


At Least They've Got Your Back

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how did you meet my best friend and law firm partner?" Doesn't tend to be such a loaded question... Until Foggy meets the Avengers.</p><p> </p><p>Set up in a 5 +1 format. The five times Foggy asked an Avengers how they met Matt and it was something terrible, and the one time it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least They've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the kink meme  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2587664#cmt2587664
> 
>  
> 
> Matt meets the Avengers one or two at a time, usually in dire circumstances.
> 
> Foggy really has to learn to stop asking how they met, he doesn't want to know the answer.
> 
> Like Clint saying, not noticing Matt trying to signal him to shut up  
> "Oh, Nat and I dug him up that time he was buried alive" or something [borrowed that from a great fanfics on AO3 as an example]  
> And Foggy just goes "You did WHAT, WHEN???"

ONE

“… Natasha?”

“Yep.”

“Like _the_ Black Widow?”

“That’s what my friends call me.”

Foggy glances from the assassin sitting on the sofa in the middle of Matt’s apartment to Matt. Who is making her eggs and toast. “And how do you know erm…”

Natasha raises her eyebrow, then must take pity on him when Foggy just continues to fidget awkwardly. “I stopped him from drowning in a pool of his own blood and helped him capture and torture his assailant.” She says this like she might say, “We met at the grocery store.” Or “I ran into him while walking my dog.”

“I don’t even think I want to know what you were up to last night.”

Her eyes are laughing at him. Even if none of the rest of her betrays it. She’s laughing at him.

 

 

TWO

“It’s Hawkeye.”

“That’s what I said.”

“No, you said Hawk **guy**.”

“Let’s just… agree to disagree. Hawkeye.”

“It’s not Hawk **guy** it’s-“

“Yes! I know! Like M.A.S.H.” Foggy sighs, turning away from the disheveled archer that had smacked into the door frame on his way into the office. Matt’s currently rummaging through his files looking for something to help Clint with his tenement building case.

“You didn’t have them sign anything?” He calls.

“Um… no.” Clint rubs the back of his head.

Which just leaves Foggy to make small talk. “So, how’d you end up choosing our law firm?”

“Ah! That's a funny story. I was doing my own vigilante-ing when I got thrown into this dumpster and left for dead.”

“I don’t see how this is going to be funny.”

“Oh trust me, it is. Because there was another guy already bleeding out in there when I was chucked in. And when I start moaning and groaning and moving about, he tells me I’ve got an elbow jammed into his ribs. His _broken_ ribs. And when I start saying that we should definitely get out he says, ‘Naw, I have a nurse friend who lives in this building. She’ll be here to check this dumpster soon.’ Which is just fucking golden.”

“I was right, that was definitely not funny.”

“Killjoy.”

“Whatever you say Hawk **guy**.”

He does not flinch when the trained specialist steps on his toes.

 

 

THREE

“Dude, you’re the Asgardian!”

“Ey, and you hail from Misgard.”

“Like, Thor! Thor: god of Thunder. That Thor.”

“Ey. And you are Foggy Nelson, trusted companion to the great warrior Daredevil.”

“ _Shh_. Don’t just say that where anyone can hear.”

“My apologies. Your Misgardian ‘secret identities’ have been explained to me before. But I admit I do not understand why such brave acts of valor and honor must not be claimed.”

“‘Brave acts of… what?”

“Valor and honor! The warriors way! Shall I regale you of the time when I first crossed shields with your friend? It is quite a good tale, worthy of the feasts in my father’s hall. Though, I was only there at the end.”

“Why?” Foggy asks, unable to stop himself.

“Because your friend Mathew had been laid to rest prematurely by enemies of the Avengers. The battle was his, and once he was restrained the cowards fled.”

Foggy takes a second to pass that. _Buried Alive._  And then wishes he’d never asked.

 

 

FOUR

“Automatic lights.”

“I don’t need automatic lights, Stark.”

“Sure you do. Isn’t it useful to-“

“I can work with the lights on and I can remember to turn them off.” Matt let’s irritation creep into his voice.

“Okay but what about a braille  printer. We have those, I’m sure we have those.”

“So do _we_.”

“How about-“

“Are you offering to just _invent_ whatever accessibility tool I need?” Matt snaps.

“Essentially, yes. If I can’t buy it, I'll make it.”

“Tony _Stark_?”

“Who is this?”

“My partner, Foggy Nelson.”

“We offer a great benefits package.”

“Tony… what is Tony Stark doing in our office?”

“Trying to buy us out.”

Foggy makes a clicking sound with his tongue and, Matt guesses, shakes a finger at the billionaire.

“I’ll have you know-”

“That his multi billion dollar company that bought a team of super heros is more moral than every other multi billion dollar company. And, amazingly, the fact that Steve Rogers is on his pay roll wasn’t one of his supporting arguments.”

Foggy whistles, “Missed your shot there, buddy.”

“At convincing you to work for me?”

“No, just at being acknowledged as a competent debater.”

“But it’s… a fallacy. I don’t know which fallacy, but it is.”

“Not when it’s Steve Rogers.” Matt says.

“So, come work for Steve Rogers.”

“Wait,” Foggy says, brain finally catching up to the full ramifications of the situation, “how do you know Matt, anyway?”

“I kept him from becoming splatter art on the New York streets after he fell off a skyscraper. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Foggy splutters.

“Is your law partner broken? Because I have plenty of-”

“ _Stark_.”

“Just saying.”

It’s Foggy who shoos Tony Stark out of the offices and back onto the streets and into his pristine limo.

 

 

FIVE

“So how did you meet Matt?” Foggy asks Dr. Banner, reserved.

“Murdock? Oh, we were discussing the chemicals that gave him his uh, _enhancements_. They’re remarkably similar to my... accident. Even down to the trace amounts of Gamma radiation. Though Matthew’s is through out his cell’s membrane where is mine’s localized through out all of my red blood cells.”

“That’s… remarkably tame.”

“Well, one of our doctors was suturing up his intestines at the time.” Bruce shrugs.

 

 

PLUS ONE

“So.” Foggy says at Captain America helps him hobble along to safety on his broken leg. “You know Matt Murdock? Daredevil? Everyone’s favorite vigilante?”

“Yeah?”

“Seems all of the Avengers have. So, I got to ask, how’d that go? You keep his stupid ass from bleeding out in some back alley or something? Help him torture a dude? Oh, what was Thor’s… dig up his grave when he was buried alive?”

“Uh… No. Natasha set us up on a blind date.”

Foggy trips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
